


The Wager

by princedamianos (cuteashale)



Category: Captive Prince - C. S. Pacat
Genre: Ficlet, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Post-Canon, Post-Kings Rising
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-22
Updated: 2020-04-22
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:01:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23792803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cuteashale/pseuds/princedamianos
Summary: “Nikandros and I were talking,” says Laurent, innocently. “That is all.” Damen narrows his eyes.
Relationships: Damen/Laurent (Captive Prince), Laurent & Nikandros (Captive Prince)
Comments: 14
Kudos: 144





	The Wager

**Author's Note:**

> well I'm officially sucked back into capri hell. but it's okay! I like it here!
> 
> listen to me. Nik still thinks Laurent is an absolute snot but hear me out..............they Will Be Friends.

The feast has carried on for hours. It is long past the point where people are still eating the main course, which was cleared from the table two hours prior. Servants walk around with trays of little delicacies, finger foods and drinks in shallow cups. Their guests sit and stand around the room, talking.

Damen reclines in a seat at the head of the table, limbs loose with drink. His chin rests on his cupped palm as he listens to the general sitting near to him recount one of his father’s battles. He remembers the story of this one, told to him while sitting on his father’s knee in the throne room.

A touch to his elbow lifts his head. His eyes travel the rich brocade of a tightly laced jacket up to Laurent’s face, softened at the edges with wine and good food. “Hello.”

Laurent’s mouth lifts at the corners. “Hello,” he responds in kind.

The table had quieted with Laurent’s appearance. After his slight nod, conversation resumes. Despite the quick shift down of every man at the table, Laurent doesn’t take the newly empty seat at Damen’s right. Instead, he looks across the room where Nikandros is standing, half-listening to a merchant tittering at his side.

Damen follows his gaze. “What,” he says, a touch reproachful. The burgeoning friendship between the two of them is fragile. Laurent enjoys tormenting Nikandros too much for his oldest friend to quite _like_ him.

“Nikandros and I were talking,” says Laurent, innocently. “That is all.” Damen narrows his eyes.

“You never ‘just talk’.” Laurent’s fingers are a distracting warmth on the underside of his chin. They tickle, but not enough for Damen to pull away.

“Fine. We made a wager.”

There it is. Damen wraps his hand loosely around Laurent’s wrist, his thumb slipping beneath the laces there to caress delicate skin. “A wager?”

“I cannot tell you what it is,” Laurent says. “That would be cheating. We’ve already spoken too long.”

Damen’s brow has hardly a chance to furrow before the fingers beneath his chin tilt his head up. Laurent bends, slightly, at the hip. His soft mouth covers Damen’s in a kiss that is gentle, but intimate. He doesn’t kiss him this way anywhere they might be seen.

Damen, automatically, responds. His hand on Laurent’s wrist holds tighter, following the knob of bone to his hand and sliding warm around his fingers. Laurent’s mouth quirks and he tilts his head to one side, blocking the view of the men at the table.

When he pulls away it is done slowly, the linger of his mouth against Damen’s a promise that this kiss was only the beginning of many. Damen’s eyes blink open to find Laurent looking away from him, across the still noisy room to Nikandros.

Nikandros, who has two fingers pinching the bridge of his nose and the other hand gesturing for a cup of wine.

“I believe I won,” Laurent says smugly. “Leave with me, after I collect my prize.”

**Author's Note:**

> kudos and comments feed your hungry writers! 
> 
> also I am on the hunt for more ideas to write... mostly tender things...bc I am soft. preferrably in the canon world bc that's just where i'm enjoying myself these days.  
> you can leave me a comment here OR come over to [my tumblr](http://princedamianos.tumblr.com) where we can message and chat! I hope to hear from some of you :)


End file.
